¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: Short Story - Llevamamos años de conocernos, pero sabía que el reencuentro no iba a ser fácil. de verdad esperaba haberlo superado, pero en cuanto lo vi, estuve segura de que no era así. ¿tener solo sexo sería la solución para olvidarlo y dejarlo en mi pasado o acabaría haciendo que me enamorara aun más de el?. lemmons
1. Primer día

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Primer día**

Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando accedí a ir de campamento con los chicos.

Habíamos quedado en vernos en el apartamento de Alice, desde donde todos nos iríamos en el jeep de su hermano, quien había vuelto apenas unos días atrás. Teníamos todo un fin de semana completo para nosotros y su idea había sido la de acampar. Genial. Nada mejor para el cabello y las uñas que estar rodeada de mosquitos, barro y humedad por tres días. Pero en fin, la cosa era pasarla entre amigos y acampar por tres días no suponía un sacrificio demasiado grande.

Me había levantado cerca de las seis para arreglarme y desayunar antes de salir.

Opté por ponerme mi bikini y un vestido blanco encima. Hacia bastante calor pues las vacaciones de primavera acababan de comenzar, así que era bueno ir con algo ligero.

Me calce mis chanclas de goma y luego de tomarme un jugo con tostadas salí rumbo a casa de Alice con tiempo de sobra, pues no quedaba a mas de diez minutos de la mía.

Aparqué mi coche a un lado de la acerca y me bajé con mi bolso en una mano. Había intentado por todos los medios solo llevar solo lo necesario, cosa que me había llevado ¡horas! pero al final había reducido todo a unos cuantos shorts, playeras, ropa interior y demás cosas.

Alice estaba parada a un lado del enorme jeep de su hermano esperándome con una sonrisa y vestida al ultimo grito de la moda en ropa deportiva, como era de esperarse.

-¡estoy tan contenta de que vayamos a pasar todo el fin de semana juntas!- dijo saltando y dándome un abrazo con tanta alegría como siempre.

- es bueno volver a verte Alice- dije yo luego de que ella me soltara.

- por supuesto que si. No sabes cuanto te extrañe- me dijo feliz- aunque solo hayan pasado cuatro días.

Yo solté una risita.

- y es bueno volver a verte a ti Rose- escuché a mis espaldas una voz muy conocida.

Me volví para comprobar que se tratara de el y por poco me quedo muda al verlo.

Llevaba puesta una playera blanca que se ajustaba a cada uno de los músculos de su perfecto cuerpo y resaltaban sus musculosos brazos. Unos shorts negros que le hacían por demás justicia a sus estrechas caderas, y zapatillas completaban su look junto con su sonrisa de hoyuelos de siempre.

-hola Emmett- dije sonriéndole

-wow, como pasa el tiempo- dijo viéndome de arriba abajo- en verdad me he perdido bastante estando en Washington.

Yo no respondí. Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto y seis desde lo que había ocurrido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en definitiva, pero no por eso iba a actuar diferente. Todo se había aclarado entonces.

- es tu culpa estudiar lejos-dijo Alice como reprimenda- y por eso que tampoco hemos podido salir todos juntos.

Emmett solo le sonrió a medias para luego despeinarla.

-¿tienes tu maleta en el auto o…?- me pregunto ahora volviendo sus ojos hacia mi

- es justo esta- dije señalando la que tenia en la mano y entonces escuché un grito.

- ¡no puede ser!- chilló Alice.- no pudiste haber metido toda tu ropa ahí Rose- parecía mas que sorprendida.

- no todos nos llevamos el armario a un campamento de tres días- la acuso su hermano- no como tu.

- tu no tienes ningún sentido de la moda, así que no tienes derecho a opinar- lo acusó para luego volverse hacia mi- en serio. ¿Dónde esta tu maleta Rose?

- es esta- dije yo alzándola en el aire- no voy a negar que me costo resumir todo a esto, pero no voy a llevar tantas cosas solo para tres días.

Emmett se rió.

- genial- resopló Alice- ahora yo seré la única con tanta ropa y a la que no dejaran de molestar por eso. Ya sabes que con Bella no puedo contar pues ella vive con un guardarropas que juro que a mi me haría dar una ataque y como tu no traes mas que eso…- soltó un largo suspiro.

-ya tranquila duendecita- le dijo Emmett pasándole un brazo por sobre el hombro- prometo no molestarte mas de lo necesario por tu obsesión hacia la ropa.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

-ey- se quejó- juro que todavía no se para que te enseñe a defenderte si vas a usarlo en mi contra.

-sabes que te quiero- le dijo ella con su mirada de perrito y que a la que nadie se resistía.

Emmett cargó mi maleta en su coche y entonces llegó Jasper a quien Alice recibió saltando sobre él y con todo un espectáculo de besos.

-¿no creen que ya fue suficiente?- dijo Emmett molesto y al ver como su hermana no se despegaba de Jasper. No es que fuera demasiado celoso, según me había dicho Alice, pero aun no acababa de agradarle su novio. Lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, y con eso había bastado para no caerle bien, a diferencia de mí, puesto que Jasper me parecía ideal para Alice.

Éste, tras el comentario de Emmett, él la puso en el suelo y entonces se dirigió a nosotros.

- lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Cómo están?

- excelente- contesté yo.

- bien- dijo Emmett a lo que Alice bufó.

-puedes ser mas amable si quieres- le reprochó

- solo si quiero- apuntó el. Tan terco como siempre.

Ella estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Jasper la interrumpió.

-amor, olvídalo ya- le dijo acercándola a el por al cintura- es obvio que él aun no confía en mi y no es justo que lo obligues a hacerlo.

-¿ya ves?- insistió el otro- de cualquier forma sabes que lo intento, por ti hermana.

-solo espero que todos la pasaremos bien el fin de semana-dijo- y ganándose con ello una risa contenida por parte de Emmett, para quien parecía imposible que eso llegase a pasar con Jasper allí.

Ya casi habíamos acabado de subir todo al jeep cuando llegaron Edward y Bella en el Volvo de él.

-lamento la tardanza, es solo que se nos hizo tarde por que…- Bella no parecía saber que rayos decir y la verdad por como llevaba su cabello yo supe por que.

- me quede sin gasolina a mitad de camino, y esta dormilona no quería levantarse.- dijo él refiriéndose a ella y con una sonrisa en la cara que demostraba claramente que había pasado en lugar de eso.- lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar- dijo como todo un terrible mentiroso.

-oh, fue mi culpa por supuesto-dijo Bella poniéndole mala cara

-lo es por vestirte así- dijo él señalando sus shorts de mezclilla tan cortos junto con una blusa ajustada al cuerpo y los que veía con algo más que picardía.

-si así comenzamos el viaje, yo pido la tienda más lejana a la suya-dijo Emmett- preferiría no escucharlos teniendo sexo todo el día.

Edward se rió y entonces se acercó a saludarnos a cada uno al igual que Bella.

-seis meses sin verte y aun no cambias-dijo Edward- ya veo que Washington no es tan malo. ¿Qué tal las chicas?

-nada mal- dijo el- pero nada se compara al hogar

-por completo de acuerdo- contestó el otro abrazando a su novia para luego plantarle un beso en la boca.

Los chicos cargaron el resto de las cosas en el auto y ya seguros de que nada faltaba nos subimos. Bella y Edward ocuparon el ultimo asiento de dos y delante de ellos Alice y Jasper, dejándome a mi el asiento del copiloto, por supuesto.

-hey, no muerdo si es lo que crees- me dijo Emmett poniéndose sus gafas negras al ver la cara que puse por tener que ir junto a él y dedicándome una de sus sonrisas galantes- a menos que lo quieras.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y entonces me subí.

Lo cierto es que no me molestaba sentarme junto a Emmett, sino que no estaba segura si aquello hubiera sido lo que habría hecho en un principio. No desde me había dado cuenta cuanto aún me atraía. ¿Y por todos los cielos a quien no? Era Emmett McCartney. Alto fornido, rudo y gracioso. Esos ojos cafés su sonrisa con hoyuelos, sus labios, su espalda ancha y su cuerpo...

Pero no podía pasar nada entre el y yo. Ya lo sabía, y eso no haría más que hacer aun más difícil para mí pasar aquel fin de semana en su compañía.

Y eso sin contar el modo en que el me había estado observando desde que había llegado.

Él encendió al radio y tras encontrar una emisora con la que todos estuviéramos contentos se dedicó a conducir.

-¿Cómo cuanto dura el viaje hermanito?- preguntó Alice

- unas cuantas horas. Estaremos allá por la tarde, bastante antes de la cena.

-quiero imaginarme que pararemos en el camino ¿no?- dijo Bella algo preocupada.

-si, una vez, dos si es necesario, y conste que lo hago por ustedes- dijo Emmett muy seguro de si mismo-. Si fuera por mi haría este viaje de una sola vez, pues cuanto con bastante gasolina como para ir y volver, pero, no viajo solo al fin y al cabo.

- ya Emmett- le dijo Edward- son chicas y tienen sus necesidades, sabes que no son como nosotros.

Comentario por el que recibió una muy mala mirada por parte de todas nosotras.

-tu también tienes necesidades- apunté yo- pero no creo que vayas a saciarlas en el auto.

-estoy de acuerdo- apuntó Jasper a lo que yo le dedique una mirada agradecida.

Edward y Emmett eran grandes amigos. Si bien en parte era por que se conocían desde niños y habían compartido todo hasta terminar la secundaria, ahora que estaban lejos aun mantenían el contacto.

No tengo idea de cuanto rato estuvimos hablando y bromeando hasta que me quede dormida. No estaba cansada, pero me di cuanta de que había caído rendida únicamente cuando sentí como algo me rozaba la mejilla derecha.

Abrí los ojos exaltada y entonces me encontré con él viéndome.

-¿Qué…?

-hicimos una parada- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular mi pregunta- los chicos están comprando algo de comer, supuse que querrías bajar también.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta de cuando…me dormí- dije algo avergonzada e incorporándome. Sin darme cuenta había terminado casi acostada en el asiento e inconvenientemente inclinada hacia su lado.

-no importa- dijo aun sin dejar de mirarme- si estabas cansada…

-algo, pero no creí que tanto como para dormir- él me dedicó una sonrisa.

-no hemos hablado hace mucho- apuntó- ¿Cómo vas con la universidad?

-bien, dos años más y ya tendré mi titulo. No me quejo, todo va según lo planeado.

-te felicito- dijo- yo comencé a trabajar hace poco en una nueva clínica y la verdad es que no es nada lo que esperaba.

-¿demasiado arduo?- quise saber. Él negó

-aburrido-dijo en cambió- creí que allá las cosas serían diferentes, pero estoy considerado buscar otra cosa.

-estoy segura de que lo conseguirás- dije

-¿por qué lo crees?

-siempre que te has empeñado algo, has terminado por conseguirlo- dije y sin evitar recordar todas las cosas que él había conseguido desde que lo conocía.

-es algo que todos deberíamos hacer-dijo- y has venido sola hoy ¿por qué?- preguntó y sin que yo esperara tan brusco cambio de conversación

- supuse que sería algo entre amigos, pero dada la relación de Edward y Bella y el hecho de que Alice haya traído a Jasper, no pensé que debía venir con alguien- dije aunque no era del todo cierto. Él, sin embargo, no se contentó con esa respuesta.

- yo también he venido solo pero eso no significa que no haya deseado traer a alguien ¿qué tal Sean, que pasó con él?

-terminé con el hace casi un año- dije y sin desear recordarlo. Nuestra relación nunca había sido muy buena pero después de encontrarlo con otra, había terminado con él.

-me alegro que lo hayas hecho- dijo y yo me lo quedé viendo estupefacta. ¿Es que tenía que ser siempre tan sincero?

-¿te alegras?

-era un idiota-dijo aunque solo lo había conocido en una ocasión e incluso entonces me lo había dicho, estando demasiado borracho por su puesto, y donde no había perdido la oportunidad de flirtear conmigo una vez más- demasiado débil para ti

-¿y me lo dices ahora?

-no me escuchaste entonces- apuntó y yo supe que llevaba razón. Estaba demasiado calada con él como para ver eso-¿de modo que no hay nadie más ahora?

-no estoy sola- dije, sin dar demasiados detalles- si eso responde a tu pregunta

Él me sonrió y solo entonces noté lo cerca que estaba de mi. Inconscientemente me tiré hacia atrás logrando que mi espalda chocara con la puerta.

-te ves diferente-dijo- desde la ultima vez

-ha pasado un tiempo, la gente cambia

-¿y tú has cambiado Rosalie?

-en algunas cosas-respondí- ¿tú no?

-oh, por supuesto que sí- dijo- sin embargo hay cosas que no desaparecen - dijo esta vez sin dejar de mirarme- por mucho tiempo que pase.

-iré a ver como va el resto con las compras- dije sintiéndome algo incomoda y saliendo del coche- enseguida regreso-dije y tras cerrar la puerta me dirigí a la tienda de la gasolinera donde estaban los demás.

Perfecto. Eso había salido perfecto. A penas llevaba unos minutos con él y me había sentido de nuevo como una estúpida e inexperta adolescente. Cosa que me había prometido no volvería a pasar.

Camine algo insegura hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

Los chicos ya tenían casi todo lo que necesitaban, así que solo los ayude con las últimas compras que no consistían en más que comida chatarra y varias latas de soda y cervezas para luego volver al auto.

Los chicos subieron las bolsas con ellos, mientras nosotras tres íbamos al baño.

No es que mucho nos gustaran los baños de las gasolineras, pero luego de ir más de cuatro horas en un jeep camino a la nada, todas lo necesitábamos.

Nos tardamos lo usual, unos diez o quince minutos, arreglándonos el cabello y haciendo nuestras necesidades, pero al parecer eso logró que ellos se molestaran

-¿es que tanto tienen que tardar?- se quejó Edward.

- ya estábamos por ir a buscarlas para ver si no se habían perdido- dijo Jasper

-¿acaso nos estas llamando estúpidas?- le recrimino Alice.

-no, no quise decir eso... solo- intento justificarse él a lo que se ganó un buen puñetazo de Alice en las costillas.

-bien- festejó Emmett más que feliz- supongo que al fin le has dado un buen uso a esos golpes que te enseñé.

Jasper le dedicó una mirada envenenada y luego de que cada uno volvió a su lugar el vehículo se puso en marcha una vez mas.

Esta vez Emmett y yo no volvimos a hablar durante el viaje, aunque yo me había permanecido despierta el resto del trayecto.

Cerca de unas dos horas mas tarde al fin llegamos al dichoso bosque donde acamparíamos por los siguientes dos días y medio.

No estaba nada mal, bueno, ni que yo fuera experta en acampar y menos aun en bosques, pero no parecía demasiado aislado y tenebroso.

Había pinos, ombúes y varios setos que pude ver cerca de donde nosotros frenamos. Era un pequeño claro en medio de un montón de árboles y le sitio perfecto para plantar un campamento.

-esto queda en medio de la nada- se quejó Alice al bajar.

- por algo se le dice acampar amiga- le dije yo.

- Dios, pero en serio es un bosque- dijo. Aun parecía no creérselo

-¿y donde pensaste que iba a llevarte a un camping donde tienes un supermercado y un spa a cinco minutos?

- no estaría nada mal- añadió ella, pero al ver la mirada de todos decidió no decir mas nada.

Los chicos descargaron todas las cosas del jeep y entonces se dispusieron a plantar el campamento. Ellos quedaron en armar las carpas mientras nosotras íbamos por "leña" para hacer la fogata.

Estábamos las tres en medio del bosque sin saber que rayos consideraban ellos como leña.

-¿llevamos ramitas o… que?- dijo Bella.

- tiremos un árbol y ya- dijo Alice con sarcasmo- ¿que mas vamos a llevar sino?

-ok ramas, pero no demasiado chicas, algo como esa- dijo yo señalándoles una mediana- sino van a matarnos.

Todas acordamos que ese tamaño era el adecuado y durante la siguiente media hora nos dedicamos a recolectar ramas para hacer la fogata.

Cuando volvimos al claro, cada una con los brazos llenos de ramas. Los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo tomando unas cervezas y con las carpas ya armadas.

-¿es que piensan que haremos una fogata con eso?- dijo Emmett.

-¿Cuánto mas quieres?-pregunté yo y algo molesta con él

- como tres o cuatro veces más que eso- dijo- no nos alcanza para nada

- bien, ve y hazlo tu- se quejó Alice y arrojó todas las ramas al suelo- a ver si puedes hacerlo mejor.

- bien- sentenció el- Jasper, ven y ayúdame,- le ordenó- a ver si tus habilidades como campista nos sirven de algo- el aludido se puso de pie y juntos se perdieron entre los árboles.

Unos minutos después y cuando ya nosotras perdíamos la esperanza de que regresaran sino hasta dentro de un buen rato; aparecieron triunfantes con cinco o seis ramas enormes cada uno en los brazos y dejándonos a nosotras en completo ridículo.

Las arrojaron todas sobre las que nosotras habíamos conseguido y tras tirar un chorro de vodka de la botella que teníamos y un fósforo, encendieron un buen fuego.

-eso es lo que yo llamó una fogata- dijo Edward.

- si, y una en la que tu no participaste en nada- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en los labios. El solo rió y volvió a besarla.

Serían ya cerca de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde y ya todo el campamento estaba armado.

-¿y bien ahora que hacemos?- dijo Alice

-¿quieren nadar?- preguntó Emmett.

- no veo ningún lago, genio- apuntó Bella.

- en serio, ustedes las chicas le buscan la vuelta a todo ¿a que si?

- ¿y como íbamos a nadar si no hay agua?- repuntó ella

- no hay agua aquí, pero si hay un lago cerca ¿no es así Edward?

Su novia lo miró interrogante.

-si, bueno, no creí que iríamos hasta mañana, pero podemos ir hoy, es igual.

-¿acaso ya habían venido aquí ustedes dos?- pregunté

- en año pasado, con unos amigos de la universidad. En ese entonces no conocíamos la zona y en realidad pasamos el ultimo día aquí, fue cuando descubrimos el lago que no esta muy lejos de esta zona- me explicó- entonces... ¿quieren nadar un rato?

-yo si- chilló Alice a lo que yo estuve de acuerdo. La verdad estaba haciendo bastante calor y la idea de ir a nadar por un rato era tentadora.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que sin más que tomar algunas cosas del campamento, todos nos dirigimos hacia allí, siguiendo con cuidado a Emmett y Edward, que lideraban el camino. No fue un trecho difícil por suerte, solo árboles y setos, nada complicado, aunque si los mosquitos abundaban por allí.

Finalmente el lago apareció, un más grande de lo que yo esperaba y rodeado por varias piedras hacia el oeste.

Alice no perdió el tiempo y tras quitarse la playera que traía puesta se lanzó a toda prisa al agua. Jasper la siguió y enseguida Emmett, Edward y Bella también se les unieron.

Fui la ultima en meterse.

-vamos Rose, ven aquí- gritó Bella

Sin embargo no era ella la que me preocupaba o incluso si el agua estaba fría o demás. Era él. Pude verlo observándome desde lejos, expectante y sonriendo.

Finalmente me quite el vestido y me lancé al agua.

Nadé tranquila mientras veía con los demás jugaban entre ellos.

-¿aburrida?- preguntó detrás de mí

-no-dije pasándome una mano por el cabello y sonriéndole- ¿tú?

-menos aún-dijo nadando a mí alrededor en tanto yo sentía su respiración cerca de mi cuello. Suspiré- tendremos que compartir la tienda esta noche- me dijo- ¿estás de acuerdo no?

-¿tengo opción?- pregunté esta vez mirándolo a la cara

-no creo que logres separar a las parejitas… pero puedes intentarlo- se rió

-no tiene caso- dije- tendré que soportarte.

-no se si esa sea la palabra correcta-dijo- tal vez… convencerme, detenerme, incitarme…

-¿aún te justan los juegos?

-más que a cualquiera- afirmó- como dije antes, hay cosas que no cambian

-no pienso jugar contigo- afirmé y logrando que él me mirara fijo- ya no soy una niña Emmett.

-lo sé- dijo y sus ojos me vieron de ese modo que entonces lo hacían y yo me sentía vulnerable y desnuda.

-y por eso cambian las cosas- agregué para luego zambullirme otra vez y nadar hasta la orilla desde donde me quedé viendo todo.

* * *

**Bien, este fue el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste y me muero por leer sus reviews al respecto.**

**un saludo a todas.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	2. Pasado y Presente

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Pasado y presente**_

La cena, tras el baño corto en el lago, no consistió en más que algunos sándwiches de mortadela, malvaviscos y también algo de cerveza y vodka.

El fuego caliente estaba perfecto tras esa zambullida en el agua fría y logró que toda nuestra ropa se secara bastante antes de ir a dormir. Había sido un largo día y principalmente un viaje muy largo, lo que nos dejaba a todos bastante agotados.

Y tal y como yo había supuesto, Emmett y yo compartiríamos la tienda.

- si hubieras traído a James- me dijo Alice- esto no habría pasado

-terminó conmigo hace dos días- dije y admitiéndolo al fin. Alice parecía no saber que decir.

-¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Era por eso que querías venir sola?- y sin darme tiempo a contesta ella lo hizo- por supuesto que si, soy una idiota. ¿Estás bien?

-lo estoy-dije- las cosas no iban bien y su ex no paraba de llamarlo para verse. Es obvio que el aún tenia algo con ella y además decía que yo no tenía tiempo para él.

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Alice- parecía ser un buen tipo. Pero si quieres pasar la noche en mi tienda, hablaré con Jasper y…

-no-dije- solo, será algo raro pasarla con tu hermano, pero me las arreglare

- ¿aún te gusta no es así?

-no- dije pero al salir de mi boca casi sonó como una duda

-recuerdo cuanto te gustaba cuando estábamos en la secundaría- dijo- pero luego… fue como si eso se te pasara derrepente-admitió- sin embargo vi como lo has mirado todo el día. Siempre ha habido algo especial entre ustedes dos.

-Alice, es tu hermano y no….

-sabes que eso no me importa. De hecho estaría feliz de que salieras con él. Es un patán que necesita darse cuenta de que necesita sentar cabeza de una vez y salir contigo.

- de todos modos, eso ya paso-dije cosa que ni yo me creí. Alice me sonrió

- puedo hablar con él- me ofreció- puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, y sabes que podré convencerlo.

-pero no quiero que lo hagas-dije- solo, dejame hacer las cosas a mi modo ¿si?

-bien-acordó para luego abrazarme- te veré por la mañana y con eso se metió en su tienda.

Yo fui a la que quedaba y allí estaba él, armando su bolsa de dormir.

-¿quieres que me vaya y así podrás cambiarte?- ofreció

-te lo agradecería

-bien-dijo- solo avísame cuando termines-añadió antes de salir.

Mi ropa ya estaba sobre mi bolsa de dormir por lo que no me llevo mucho cambiarme y volver a llamarle.

Él ya estaba con unos shorts azules y una camisa a cuadros.

Yo solo me metí en mi bolsa y acomodé mi almohada para comenzar a dormir.

-lo siento si me comporté como un idiota contigo antes- dijo y obligándome a mirarlo- siempre has sido como una hermana para Alice, eres su mejor amiga y también has sido bastante de eso para mi.

Por supuesto, pensé. Él nunca había dejado de verme como una hermana, una con la que en una ocasión había jugado a algo más que eso, pero al fin y al cabo habíamos terminado exactamente igual que ahora.

-ha sido bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- añadió al ver que yo no decía nada- siempre ha sido bueno verte Rosalie. Nunca paso un mal rato contigo.

Tampoco yo, pensé, pero no se lo dije. Siempre me había sentido segura y feliz de estar con él, aunque eso se debía a cuan atraída estaba por el.

-supongo que ha sido bueno pasar un tiempo todos juntos después de tanto tiempo- dije y evitando ese lado de la conversación.

-lo es-acordó él- descansa-agregó con una sonrisa

-tú también- dije y con ello cerré los ojos para luego sumirme en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana, cuando desperté, él ya no estaba en la tienda.

Así que aproveché para vestirme y luego salí para encontrarme con el resto.

No parecían llevar demasiado rato despiertos, incluso Bella y Edward aún estaban bostezando sentados alrededor de donde había estado la fogata por la noche y que ahora estaba apagada. Alice estaba poniéndose un sweater, mientras Jasper y Emmett descargaban algo más de comida de la camioneta.

Optamos por andar en bicicleta, las que habíamos traído sobre el auto, en tanto el resto caminaba por ahí. También nadamos un poco por la tarde, pero nada como la vez anterior. Emmett no había vuelto a verme o hablarme no a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y eso me estaba matando.

Me sentía una idiota, pues así era como me había sentido años atrás cuando de niña había estado enamorada de él. Era solo una niña, cuando él ya era todo un adolescente y ya había caído presa de sus encantos.

Nunca había sido descortés o incluso falto de atención conmigo. Pero había sido aquella noche durante su cumpleaños número 21 la que había cambiado todo para mí.

Y no pude evitar recordarlo cuando Alice propuso que todos jugáramos a "Yo nunca". El mismo juego que habíamos estado jugando toda esa tarde antes de la fiesta, aunque claro, en ese entonces en lugar de alcohol, bebíamos Coca Cola.

Los invitados ya habían llegado para las once y Emmett se veía muy feliz. Sus padres le habían permitido hacer la fiesta en su casa y con muchísima suerte Alice los había convencido para que las dos pudiéramos asistir prometiendo portarnos bien.

No éramos una chiquillas, aunque si a nuestros dieciséis años, lo más probable es que lo fuéramos al lado de los amigos de Emmett que ya tenían más de veinte.

No la pasábamos mal, y Alice de hecho, no perdía el tiempo, pues a cuanto chico la invitaba a bailar o conversar, aceptaba sin dudarlo. Siempre había sido mucho más intrépida que yo, y claro amaba experimentar.

Recordaba bien que llevaba puesto esa noche de verano, en la que me había arreglado con esmero junto con Alice para tratar de llamar la atención de algunos chicos. Llevaba unos shorts de jean cortos y ajustados con mi bikini roja debajo y una blusa amplia de color blanca y abotonada al frente. Había dejado mi cabello suelto, a diferencia de cómo solía usarlo siempre, con el fin de parecer mayor. Pero incluso así no dejaba de sentirme una niña.

Hacía demasiado calor, ese casi insoportable antes de que comience una tormenta. Y eso era justamente lo que se avecinaba.

Ya pasadas las doce, algunos truenos comenzaron a sonar, pero nadie les prestó atención, puesto que aún no llovía eso no iba a hacerlos entrar a la casa a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Para esa hora yo estaba sola, mientras que Alice bailaba con un tipo bastante más alto que ella cerca de la casa. Yo había terminado eventualmente ubicada cerca de la caseta ubicada al fondo, detrás de la piscina y donde no había tanta gente.

No iba a negarlo, pues sabía que no encajaba ahí. Mi único motivo para asistir había sido por la insistencia de Alice por ir y claro, porque era el cumpleaños de Emmett; quien, desde su partida a la universidad, dos años atrás, volvía a casa cada vez con menos frecuencia, y haciendo que yo casi no pudiera verlo.

En esta ocasión especial, sin embargo estaba feliz y también había tomado bastante, o al menos eso lo era para mi que no bebía casi nada aún.

Un último trueno sonó en el cielo y entonces la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza.

Los que estaban adentro de la piscina tardaron algo más en reaccionar que el resto, quien salio corriendo de inmediato a la casa, seguido por los otros.

Yo sin embargo, me había quedado allí, bajó el angosto techo de la casona observando la lluvia y aún preguntando porque había terminado allí.

-Rose- me llamó y de inmediato reconocí su voz- te va a dar un resfriado aquí afuera. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-no voy a enfermarme- dije casi lacónica y volviéndome a mirarlo. Estaba empapado, y de su pelo caían gotas para luego deslizarse por su rostro.

-¿por qué no entramos?- preguntó indicando la casa con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-yo… preferiría quedarme aquí- dije, y más aún ahora que él estaba conmigo.

-no voy a dejarte bajo la lluvia- dijo y comenzando a enfadarse- o entras conmigo a la casa o al menos te metes en la caseta hasta que se detenga un poco la tormenta.

-bien-acordé- me quedaré ahí-dije mirando hacia esta ultima.

Emmett suspiró y tras pasarse una mano por el rostro para quitar las gotas de agua, sacó una llave debajo de las masetas y tras meterla en la cerradura la puerta se abrió de un solo tirón. La mantuvo abierta para que yo entrara y entonces él se metió también.

-tienes suerte de que aquí haya toallas y también algunas mantas-dijo buscando algunas para luego dármelas- sécate antes de que empieces a enfriarte- me indicó para luego él hacer lo mismo.

No estaba tan mojada al fin y al cabo, pero si tenia algo de frío, por lo que me envolví con una de las mantas que el me había pasado.

-aún me pregunto porque siempre vas en contra del resto- dijo haciendo a un lado las cosas que había sobre un viejo sillón para luego sentarse y palmearlo a su lado e invitándome a sentarme junto a él

-no voy en contra de nadie- me quejé- además no tienes porque quedarte aquí conmigo. Es tu fiesta y deberías estar con el resto de tus amigos adentro en lugar de aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

-no me permitiría verte enferma y saber que ha sido porque no te he cuidado-dijo y volviendo a comportarse como si yo fuera su hermana pequeña.

Pero yo no quería serlo, así como hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de verlo a él como un hermano, para verlo como un hombre.

Sin darme cuenta y demasiado concentrada en mis propios pensamientos, casi no noté cuando Emmett me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y me estrechó contra el y rodeándome con una nueva manta.

Puse sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, a pesar de que él estuviera casi tan mojado como yo. Inmediatamente me acurruqué contra él y clavé mi cabeza contra su grande y duro pecho.

-eres increíble- dijo, pero yo no lo miré- todas han salido corriendo hacia adentro con dos gotas de lluvia y tú te has quedado aquí parada como si nada pasara y sin importarte un bledo tu ropa o tu cabello.

-un poco de agua no lastima a nadie- dije y ahora si buscando sus ojos- además siempre me ha gustado la lluvia.

Emmett me sonrió con dulzura y entonces con una de sus manos peinó algunos de los mechones de mi pelo hacia atrás y lejos de mi rostro.

-siempre has sido aventurera, y muy buena. Eres una gran chica, y muy hermosa además Rose

Yo me reí, sin poder creerlo

-bien, gracias- dije- es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti- considerando la cantidad de chicas a las que probablemente ya se los había dicho.

-lo es- dijo girándose, pero sin dejar de abrazarme, pero así quedar frente a mi.

Entonces pude ver como pequeñas gotas de agua aun estaban en su cabello y en sus pestañas, así también como en sus hombros, unos que de pronto se cernieron sobre mí.

Solo entonces él me besó. Oh, sí me había besado, con dulzura y lentitud, sosteniéndome por la cintura mientras su otra mano se pegaba a mi mejilla.

Y en ese entonces yo había respondido de algún modo, con mi poca experiencia, y dejando que el me saboreara. Pero eso no bastó. Emmett había abierto su boca para besarme con mayor intensidad, casi como si quisiera devorarme ya que nada parecía bastar en tanto yo respondía del mejor modo que podía.

Se apartó de mí apenas por aire y entonces me miró algo sorprendido.

-quien diría que supieras besar así-dijo casi con una sonrisa.

-¿porqué te detuviste entonces?- dije yo y volviendo a besarlo, mientras mis manos se sujetaban detrás de su cuello. Pero incluso entonces él volvió a tener el control. Me besó con desesperación, involucrando también su lengua a ese juego. Y así continuó, besándome y apartando poco a poco las mantas, para luego deslizar su cuerpo sobre mí, dejándome por completo acostada sobre el sofá.

Y aquello no sentía nada mal, casi como si fuera correcto. Estaba enamorada de él y Dios sabe cuantas veces había deseado besarlo de ese modo, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Pude sentir su mano subiendo por mi estomago aun sobre mi blusa mojada para luego detenerse sobre uno de mis pechos. Emmett suspiró al tiempo que yo lograba sentir su entrepierna clavada sobre la mía con fuerza, mientras sus dedos peleaban por librarse de mis botones. No lo detuve, porque sabía que quería eso, incluso tal vez, más de lo que él podía quererlo. Finalmente hizo la blusa a un lado y entonces sus labios bajaron por mi cuello dejando pequeños besos hasta terminar en la parte superior de mis pechos.

Gemí y mi espalda se arqueó al sentirlo tan cerca, haciendo que solo con sus labios mi cuerpo explotara. Se libró de mi sujetador y entonces sus labios besaron mis pechos, para luego cerrar sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones y haciéndome gritar.

-tan dulce… tan hermosa y dulce eres Rose- dijo él entre jadeos y sin detenerse.

Necesitaba más, quería más, pues el ardor que sentía en mi entrepierna me estaba matando. Quería que él lo apagara y me diera todo lo que tenía.

Mi espalda se arqueó contra él en busca de más, y entonces mis piernas se abrieron del todo y así poder sentirlo aún más cerca de mí.

-Dios, Emmett…. Hazlo, tómame –gemí

Pero Emmett no dijo nada. Solo continuó con su laboriosa y torturadora labor en tanto se balanceaba apenas sobre mí y logrando que yo lo sintiera tan necesitado como yo me encontraba ahora.

-por favor….-pedí y casi sonó a suplica mientras me derretía debajo de él y clavava con fuerza mis uñas en sus antebrazos.

Emmett soltó un gemido y se puso tenso. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y dio un suspiro.

-eres virgen-dijo y no era una pregunta

-eso no me importa- admití- no es algo que quiera seguir siendo, y menos aún contigo.

Emmett se apoyó sobre sus brazos al tiempo que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre mis pechos para luego volver a mis labios y al fin verme a los ojos.

-no podemos Rose. Esto no esta bien

-aún así eso no te detuvo. Se que me quieres-dije y sin quererlo alargue mi mano para tocarlo, pero sin éxito, pues él me detuvo antes de que llegara a sus jeans.

-si me tocas…

-quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer esto contigo- dije

-me odiaría si lo hago, y tú también. No podría permitirme perder el control contigo.

-¿por qué?

-porque… porque- entonces él se apartó de mi, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y cubriéndose con un manta- necesitas esperar a ese tipo que sea para ti. Uno que te valore y te ame, entonces será él el adecuado para ti y yo no quiero estropearlo.

-¿Cómo podrías estropearlo si te acostarás conmigo ahora?- dije incorporándome y sintiéndome bastante desnuda volví a ponerme el sujetador y comencé a cerrar mi blusa- no creo que le importe a ese tipo si tengo algo de experiencia en esto antes de hacerlo con él.

-¿es que es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ir por ahí tirándote a varios tipos solo por tener algo de experiencia?-inquirió en tanto me arponeaba con la mirada

-no, nunca dije eso- disentí.- no quiero ir por ahí acostándome con cualquiera, sino que quiero hacerlo contigo, _ahora_. Quiero que me enseñes, y sabes que eso no estará nada mal. Solo necesito conocer…

- no necesitas conocer nada- dijo enfadado y enredando sus dedos entre su pelo algo frustrado- no soy el tipo de chico para ti Rosalie. Perdí mi virginidad cuando era un año menor que tu lo eres ahora y desde entonces me he acostado con tantas tipas como dedos en total tienes. No te conviene mezclarte conmigo…

-¿y qué si quiero hacerlo?- gruñí

-pues yo no quiero hacerlo contigo. No voy a involucrarme contigo-gritó y entonces fue como si un baldazo de agua fría me recorriera el cuerpo.- y no debí hacerlo ahora.

Tragué saliva y entonces lo miré

-entiendo, bien- dije levantándole de un salto y entonces andando hacia la puerta a toda prisa. Sin embargo no conseguí alcanzarla cuando él estaba sobre mí

-no entiendes nada, maldición- gruño y deteniéndome los brazos por al espalda mientras yo luchaba por soltarme- quédate quieta…

-no quiero hacerlo- dije furiosa- ¡suéltame! No tienes ningún derecho, ya dijiste lo que querías decir así que ahora ¡suéltame!

Sin embargo el apretó su agarré contra mi hasta que ambos terminamos sentados en el suelo. Por mucho que peleara él era más fuerte que yo, así que tendría que dejarlo continuar hasta que me liberara y entonces podría irme

-no me malinterpretes-dijo pegando su mejilla a mi oído- la razón por la que no quiero acostarme contigo ahora no tiene nada que ver contigo...

-lo sé, no soy lo suficientemente buena y….

-no- me cortó-eres buena, demasiado buena. El problema soy yo, pues no soy lo suficientemente hombre para ti. Y si hiciera lo que tu quieres…- ahora hablo en una voz algo más baja- y créeme que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento….pero si lo hiciera, y la semana que viene, o el mes que viene o cuando fuera tú y yo peleáramos por ello, se perdería lo que hay entre nosotros no me lo perdonaría. Te adoro Rosalie- dijo aun apretando algo más su abrazo, pero ahora permitiéndome quitar mis manos de mi espalda- y no quiero perder esto que hay entre tu y yo.

Yo no supe que decir entonces. Emmett me había hablado de un modo sincero, tierno y cariñoso, tanto que no podía enfrentarme a él. Yo lo deseaba, incluso ahí mismo, y estaba frustrada y herida. Así como tampoco podía entender porque algo saldría mal entre él y yo en una semana o un mes o nunca. Pues sabía que lo único que deseaba era para siempre mi tiempo con él.

Sin embargo, él no parecía sentir lo mismo. Su abrazó se aflojo y entonces su cabeza se acurrucó aun lado de la mía.

-¿amigos?- dijo

Pero yo tardé en responder. Por mucho que doliera lo más probable es que esa fuera la mejor solución que obtendría. Finalmente asentí.

-bien- dijo él para entonces liberarme y ponerse de pie para luego ayudarme a hacer lo mismo- vamos, es hora de volver.

Y así fue. Regresamos a la casa cubriéndonos la cabeza con una de las mantas y entonces yo me fui directo a la habitación de Alice para echarme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando volví a verlo para el desayuno, ambos actuamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y así siguió siendo desde entonces.

Seguí saliendo con Marco que en ese momento había sido mi "novio" pero no funcionó, pues él sabía que yo no lo amaba. Después de él, sin embargo, y a medida que fui creciendo, hubieron muchos más, con los que si experimente tal vez más de lo que habría imaginado, pero aún así ninguno logró llenarme del todo.

-_yo nunca_ me acosté con uno de mis amigos- dijo Alice y dejando su vaso en el suelo.

Solo entonces fue Bella la única que bebió un trago.

-uhg, Bella ¿Quién fue?- preguntó Alice

-Jacob -dijo ella riendo y desde luego a Edward eso no pareció gustarle nada- era mi amigo.

-pero era solo tuyo, no de todos-dije yo

-bien, si no lo cuentas….

-ya, ¿Emmett?- dijo Alice.

-no me mires así enanita, yo no he hecho nada de eso- dijo defendiéndose, aunque por un segundo había fijado sus ojos en mi

-no, tonto- dijo- tú sigues, vamos. Yo nunca….

Y así continuó el juego por bastante más. Para entonces ya era de noche y todos terminamos bastante ebrios. Bien, ¿Qué podía pasar no? O al menos eso creía yo.

Una vez que apagamos el fuego cada uno fue a sus tiendas y con algo de esfuerzo yo terminé en la mía donde comencé a desvestirme

-¿Rose?- dijo Emmett detrás de mi y viéndome algo extrañado

-Dios, no me importa-dije riéndome y sin ser conciente realmente de lo ebria que estaba; así que me quité la blusa y también los shorts para quedarme en ropa interior.

A tientas busqué mi ropa, pero entonces cuando me volví hacia Emmett noté que el la tenía en la mano.

-dejame ayudarte- dijo acercándose hacia mi con mi vestido en las manos, pero en lugar de ponérmelo, una de sus manos desabrochó mi sujetador para luego deslizarlo por mis hombros hasta quitármelo. Su ojos se posaron sobre mi pechos y sin decir una palabra una de sus manos presionó con suavidad uno de ellos para luego tironear mi pezón.

Él me sonrió para luego continuar acercándose a mi y entonces sus labios se apoderaron de los míos

Me besó con desesperación en tanto sus manos acunaban y tiraban de mis pechos haciéndome gemir. Únicamente dejándome llevar, bajé mi mano hasta sus pantalones y bajé el cierre de estos para poder tocarlo. Aún sobre la tela de sus boxers, podía notar como estaba.

-Dios, Rosalie- jadeo y entonces me obligó a acostarme sobre mi bolsa de dormir para ponerse sobre mí, donde continúo tocando y besando cuanto quiso.

Su boca terminó eventualmente en mis pechos y entonces yo terminé de apartar toda su ropa así poder darle placer a él también, aunque con algo de torpeza.

Emmett gruño y se tensó, pero en lugar de detenerme, me quitó lo único que me quedaba puesto y comenzó a tocarme sin piedad y privándome de mi propio control.

Sus dedos me acariciaron con precisión y logrando que yo terminara rogando por más, cosa que él no me negó. Me besó con fuerza mientras sus dedos entraban en mí y yo terminaba aferrándome a él por los hombros.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo por supuesto, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo, eso podía verlo bien por el modo en que se estaba comportando conmigo.

Así continuo por unos cuantos minutos más, tocando, presionando y lamiendo mis labios y mi cuello hasta que yo estallé y caí rendida sobre mi almohada.

-Emmett…- dije aunque no solo estaba mareada, sino extasiada y también exhausta

-no te preocupes por mi- dijo sentado a mi lado y cubriéndome con una manta- descansa, eso es lo que necesitas.

Y si bien de haber estado sobria había estado en desacuerdo con él y habría peleado por ello, estaba tan cansada que solo asentí débilmente con la cabeza y terminé por dormirme.

* * *

**Muy bien chicas, para las que lo pidieron aquí les he dejado el segundo capitulo. **

**Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber que opinan sobre como continuara.**

**en fin, actualizare los otros fics pronto, así que por favor tenganme paciencia.**

**un saludo a todas y espero sus coments.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	3. Si tú juegas, yo juego

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Si tú juegas, yo juego**_

Cuando desperté, no recordaba del todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero al ver que solo llevaba puesto mi camisón y nada debajo de él, junto con varios flashes, que aparecieron junto con una terrible jaqueca, terminé de comprender lo que había sucedido.

Emmett no estaba en la tienda para entonces, de modo que no pude hacer más que vestirme y salir afuera en busca de los demás. Edward, Jasper y Emmett claro, parecían entretenidos preparando el "desayuno" si a eso se le podía llamar lo que estaban haciendo. Alice y Bella por su lado, estaban a un lado de la camioneta hablando.

-ey- dije- lo siento, tomé mucho anoche…

-todas lo hicimos-dijo Alice- al parecer ni eso evito que hubiera sexo

Bella se rió

-¿tienes una aspirina por casualidad?- dije cambiando de tema repentinamente

-claro-dijo Bella y tendiéndome una que saco de su bolsillo y una botella de agua- aunque yo ya llevo dos y aun no ocurre nada.

-¿qué tal vas con mi hermanito Rose?- dijo Alice y casi me atraganto al oírla.

-bien, digo, no se a que te refieres exactamente

-llevan dos días durmiendo en la misma tienda…- yo no contesté- oh, por Dios, ¿vas a decirme que nada ocurrió?

-no-negué

-wow-dijo Bella- digo, Edward no para con eso de experimentar… en el bosque y…

-creo que entendemos- dijo Alice- Jasper tampoco lo hace, pero créeme, conozco a mi hermano y se lo que hay entre ustedes dos. Es imposible que no haya ocurrido nada.

-él jamás quiso que algo pasara- dije y finalmente sonando en verdad decepcionada- siempre ha sido así.

-Rose….

-ey, ya dejémoslo. Solo espero que no me hayan traído aquí solo para que terminara con él y así las tres acabáramos felices y con novio. Después de lo de James no quiero…

-nada mejor que un polvo para olvidar algo malo- dijo Alice- no creo que Emm tenga problema con ello si se lo pides como un favor.

-no quiero ser un favor para nadie Alice- dije y mirando a los chicos con disimulo y quienes seguían muy ensimismados en su tarea- no lo necesito

-no puedes estar segura de que aún no te quiere-apuntó Bella- me ocurrió eso con Edward al principio y fui yo la que tuvo que hacer algo para que él hiciera las cosas correctamente.

- ¿estás diciéndome que juegue con él?

-no perderías nada con intentarlo- dijo Alice

-mi dignidad- pero ambas me miraron mal- bien, ¿Qué tal un corazón roto?

-Dios santo, aún sigues enamorada de él.-Alice no parecía poder creerlo

-no, yo no. Terminé hace dos días con mi novio y estoy muy sensible, él…

-que lo niegues no lo hará desaparecer- esta vez fue Bella quien habló- si aún lo quieres… pelea por ello.

-haz lo que quieras con él. Lo merece- dijo Alice- ha sido un idiota contigo por mucho años. Merece que jueguen un poco con él también. Hazlo por venganza, despecho o por el simple placer de jugar. Luego puedes botarlo o conservarlo, tú decides.

Y claro, esas palabras continuaron sonando en mi cabeza por el resto de la mañana. Tras el desayuno que prepararon los chicos, jugamos al póker y estuvimos recordando viejas anécdotas. Para cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, las chicas y yo tuvimos que cocinar.

Cuando terminamos de hacerlo, yo me ubique a un lado de Emmett en efecto de comenzar con mi plan de "seducción" y ver si conseguía que el actuara con eso.

Comeríamos pizza así que no tenia demasiado que hacer con ello más que intentar jugar con algo de queso, cosa bastante inútil. Teníamos algunos malvaviscos, sin embargo, así que aún mirándolo de cuando en cuando me los metí en la boca y chupé mis dedos repetidas veces. Él me vio, pues lo pillé haciéndolo unas cuantas veces, pero incluso así no hizo nada. Así que seguí. Para cuando ya todos acabamos de comer me acerqué algo más a él con el fin de acurrucarme

-¿tienes frío?-preguntó

Yo asentí

-puedo traerte un sweater…

-¿te molestaría abrazarme?-pregunté y poniendo carita de perrito

Él me observó con detenimiento antes de rodearme con uno de sus brazos y acercarme a él y así darme calor con su chaqueta. Pude ver a Alice viéndome y casi conteniendo la risa ante mis inútiles tácticas, pero no me importo. Jamás había sido buena en eso, pero no por ello dejaría de intentarlo.

Aproveché su abrazo para descansar una de mis manos sobre su muslo izquierdo y entonces mi mano comenzó a juguetear en esa zona. Comencé despacio apenas moviendo mis dedos en círculos jugando por sobre la tela de sus pantalones para luego subir y bajar con disimulo sobre su pierna. Emmett parecía no inmutarse, pero lo vi respirar con pesadez unas cuantas veces. No me detuvo, incluso cuando llegué a la parte interior de su entrepierna y presioné mis dedos con fuerza. Pero eso fue todo.

Llegados a ese punto, decidí que había sido suficiente tortura y aparte mi mano, dejándola inmóvil sobre su pierna y concentrándome en mirar la fogata. Apenas unos segundos después sentí a Emmett restregándose contra ella en busca de más.

Sonreí para mi misma y feliz de haber logrado exactamente lo que quería. Aguardé unos minutos y entonces me aparté de él

-¿qué dicen si vamos a nadar un rato antes de que anochezca?-pregunté a todos tras ponerme de pie y estirar un poco las piernas.

-cuenta conmigo-dijo Edward levantando a Bella consigo del tronco donde habían estado sentados hacia un buen rato.

-yo igual-dijo Alice y Jasper también asintió. Solo entonces me volví a ver a Emmett.

-claro-dijo intentando no darle importancia pero mirándome algo serio.

Una vez echo esto, fui a mi tienda para cambiarme al igual que las chicas. Sin embargo, solo me puse la parte inferior de mi bikini, dejando el sujetador en mi maleta a propósito. En lugar de eso, solo me metí en una blusa con tirantes de color azul y por encima de ella me puse una de color blanco amplia y que llegaba debajo de mis muslos.

Volvimos al lago donde todos se arrojaron al agua excepto yo, con la excusa de tomar algo de sol antes de que este se desvaneciera del todo, y permaneciendo recostada a un lado de la orilla.

-¿entonces nos traes hasta aquí para nadar y tu te quedas allí solo para tomar sol?-preguntaron a mi lado y e incluso antes de volverme a verlo, sabía que era él.

-tu puedes nadar si quieres-dije acomodando mi cabello mientras arqueaba mi espalda hacia atrás.

-oh, vamos-dijo- no sabía que te habías vuelto tan aburrida-apuntó tirándose sobre el césped a mi lado

-no lo soy-dije sonriéndole con descaro y mirando con detenimiento por unos segundos como sus shorts mojados se pegaban a esa precisa zona de su cuerpo.

El me sonrió

-además ¿qué más da si no quiero nadar? –Agregué- No veo por que eso habría de molestarte a ti

-solo no me parece que no te diviertas

-oh, ¿de modo que eres igual con todas? ¿Si no se divierten estando contigo esta mal?

-no-contestó- solo soy así contigo-admitió

Yo solo lo observé sin decir nada

-así que….- dijo- o te metes al lago por tu cuenta o…- y con eso se puso de pie- te meteré yo- y con eso me alzó en el aire para luego arrojarme al agua tan rápido que no tuve tiempo a decir nada.

Para cuando salí a la superficie lo vi riendo aún parado en el mismo lugar

-me las vas a pagar-grité y entonces él también se arrojó al agua apenas a un metro de mi

-cuando quieras- dijo nadando hacia donde estaba yo y sonriéndome con descaro

Yo bufé y solo le arrojé agua a la cara para luego nada por un buen rato lejos de él.

Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, o al menos eso intentábamos puesto que esa sería la ultima noche que pasaríamos allí antes de partir por la mañana. Casi sin poder creerlo, comprendí que había perdido casi todo el tiempo que había tenido allí con él.

No había ocurrido nada, salvo lo de la noche anterior, donde había sido él el que había actuado, pero nada más.

-ya esta bastante oscuro ¿nos vamos?-oí decir a Bella ya afuera del agua y comenzando a vestirse al igual que Edward y Jasper.

-bien, solo por que ya hace frió- acordó Alice saliendo ella también, y dejándonos solo a Emmett y a mi allí

-¿no vienen?-preguntó Edward

-me quedaré otro rato-dije yo

-la esperaré-apuntó Emmett- no la dejaré volver sola al campamento.

-bien-contestó él.-haremos algo de comer en tanto, pero no tarden demasiado- dijo por ultimo y sonriéndole de forma cómplice a Emmett.

-no te preocupes- contestó éste y con eso ellos se fueron.

Emmett nadó hacia mi y se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarme.

-has estado jugando conmigo todo el maldito día-dijo casi sonando enfadado- y eso no me gusta

-wow, al menos te has dado cuenta-dije con ironía- y yo que ya me creía que no sentías nada.

El bufó

-no tienes una maldita idea de lo que siento-dijo tomándome por la cintura para acercarme a él.

-por lo que he visto, es obvio que tienes lo que se necesita, ahora que funcione es otra cosa.

-créeme nena, funciona-dijo sonriendo casi sobre mis labios y presionando su cadera contra la mía- y si no hubiera sido porque estabas demasiado ebria anoche lo habrías comprobado.

Yo el sonreí y entonces lo besé.

Emmett me respondió casi de inmediato en tanto caminaba conmigo hacia una zona menos profunda y cerca de las rocas que respaldaban el lago.

Solo mis piernas quedaron bajo el agua y entonces mi piel se puso como gallina al sentir una corriente de frío. Él suspiró y entonces me empujó contra las rocas con cuidado para luego empezar a tocarme. Sus manos subieron por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis pechos y así tocar mis pezones.

Yo gemí

- no tienes una idea de cuanto me gustan tus pechos-dijo él metiendo su lengua en mi boca y comenzando a subir mi camiseta para luego quitármela al igual que la otra.

Lo vi suspirar al ver que no llevaba más nada que eso debajo y entonces tironeó de mis pezones con fuerza para luego besarme.

-Emmett-gemí

-dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás-dijo él aún presionándolos entre tanto besaba mi cuello y presionaba su entrepierna contra la mía.

Sin siquiera responder, busque el elástico de sus shorts y los hice a un lado para poder tocarlo. Ya antes lo había hecho, aunque no lo recordaba muy bien, pero incluso ahora él volvió a gemir.

Mi mano lo rodeo con algo de fuerza para subir y bajar por toda su longitud en tanto el no dejaba de besarme y de pellizcar mis pechos. Aumenté el ritmo, pero entonces el apartó mis manos para colocarlas sobre mi cabeza y sostenerlas con una de sus manos para poder tocarme por sobre lo único que me quedaba puesto. Con sus manos ahuecó esa zona y entonces uno de sus dedos hizo presión justo en el centro logrando que yo soltara un grito.

Me besó con furia y sin soltarme mientras con algo de esfuerzo se deshizo de mis bragas y así poder tocarme con mayor libertad. Dos de sus dedos entraron para luego salir de una forma lenta y tortuosa mientras el pulgar presionaba mi clítoris.

Yo gemí con fuerza y me retorcí contra él, quien continuó con su juego por otro rato más hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente. Solo entonces me tomó por las rodillas para alzarme en el aire y así presionarme contra él.

-hazlo-dije mordiendo mis labios para luego lamer los suyos.

De modo que con un hábil movimiento él entró en mí con fuerza hasta el fondo para luego recargarse en la pared.

Yo me moví arriba y abajo recargándome en sus hombros en tanto el me sostenía por las caderas y ayudándome a hacerlo.

-más fuerte-dije y él así lo hizo. Mordió uno de mis pezones en tanto entraba con fuerza y rapidez y logrando que yo gritara.

Besé su cuello y lo mordí unas cuantas veces conteniendo mis gritos.

Emmett estaba muy duro y se sentía tan malditamente bien dentro de mí.

-vamos, preciosa-dijo- metiendo una de sus manos en medio y presionando mi centro en tanto entraba y salía- quiero verte llegar

-¿podrás con eso?-dije e intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible

Sin siquiera responder Emmett aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y así igual de sus besos, volviéndome loca y al final llevándonos a ambos a la cima.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté calmar mi respiración después de eso, sin embargo, para cuando los abrí, vi a Emmett observándome con curiosidad.

-nada mal-dijo a lo que yo lo mire intrigada- solo Dios sabe lo que disfrute el verte gritar así por mi. Hace tanto tiempo deseaba esto…

-creo que se desde cuando-apunté

Él me miró indicando que continuara.

-desde que cumpliste 21 años- él se rió

-supongo que ninguno pudo olvidar eso- dijo- o al menos yo no he podido hacerlo. Eras tan…. Inocente entonces. Ahora mírate- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- por Dios Rosalie, eres una diosa.

Yo me reí con ganas y entonces hice que él me bajara

-no lo soy-dije casi sin poder creer que el dijera eso- solo crecí desde entonces. Ya no soy la misma niñita que antes.

-créeme, lo se-dijo comenzando a mirar mi cuerpo de arriba abajo nuevamente- lo se hace bastante, sin embargo, solo ahora he tenido una oportunidad contigo.

-¿y quien dijo que tienes una oportunidad?

-bueno, acabamos de tener sexo-dijo- supongo que eso lo dice todo-dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-te equivocas- le corregí- eso no prueba nada. Digo, puede haber sido un revolcón en un fin de semana y ya.

-se que no lo fue-dijo- y se que aún estás enamorada de mi

-eres un idiota- dije apartándome de él y buscando mi ropa flotando sobre el agua para luego salir del lago.

-Rose, vamos, por favor…dijo siguiéndome en tanto yo me detenía a vestirme sentada sobre una roca.

-¿qué?-dije

-lo siento- dijo- ya sabes que soy un idiota y no debí decir eso.

-es cierto- apunté para luego colocarme mi camiseta aún mojada y haciéndome temblar

-solo, no hagas esto- me pidió- no pongas un muro frente a ti otra vez

-no lo hago- dije ya poniéndome de pie

-lo has hecho durante todos estos años- yo no respondí- lo sé. Pero era demasiado estúpido como para hacer algo. Y no quiero que esto se termine aquí

-eso no es tu decisión- apunté- y sino hiciste nada entonces, fue tu problema no el mío

-¡Maldición!-dijo- ¿por que rayos estamos discutiendo ahora?

-por nada, así que será mejor que volvamos-dijo abrazándome a mi misma y comenzando a andar

-no-dijo serio y reteniéndome por el brazo- quiero dejar bien claro esto.

-creo que ya acabamos de hacer eso- dije

-no- se apresuró a decir- solo tu los has hecho. Me gustas Rosalie, siempre lo has hecho. Pero se que nunca he sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti

-no me vengas con el mismo cuento de antes porque…

-déjame terminar-me cortó- no lo soy. Soy un idiota que solo responde a cosas como esta. Nunca he sido bueno para decir lo que siento y hasta Alice lo sabe. ¿Acaso crees que te tenido algún noviazgo estable y que dure más de unos pocos meses, en algún momento de mi vida?- yo alce los hombros en signo que no tenia ni idea- no-dijo- no lo tenido.

-sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar con esto

-no quiero que tu seas solo un revolcón de fin de semana-dijo- eres mas que eso para mi. Siempre lo has sido. Además no te mereces eso.

Pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácil.

* * *

**Bien, como les prometí, actualice pronto y de verdad espero que este capitulo les guste.****y si, lo sé, lo corté en la mejor parte. ajajja**

**Para las que me han preguntado, este fic solo tendrá 3 capítulos mas. y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en uno nuevo, así que sepan disculparme al atrasarme con Una vida vacía sin ti, ya que estoy con ambos al mismo tiempo y claro, mis estudios en la universidad.**

**En fin, gracias por leer siempre y a sus reviews que solo me dan mas y mas ganas de escribir.**

**un saludo a todas y que tengan una linda semana.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. Solo tengo esto

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Solo tengo esto**_

-tengo novio Emmett-mentí y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacia al decir eso. Solo me protegía de lo que él iba a hacer si seguía con esto-peleamos hace un par de días y bien…

-estás mintiendo- dijo

Solo suena razonable y dolida, me dije a mi misma

-no-dije- solo tuviste suerte Emmett, suerte de que estuviera enfadada con mi novio y me acostara contigo

-no eres de esas, lo sé-dijo demasiado convencido- tu no eres así

-tú no me conoces-dije- solo sabes algunas cosas de mi, pero no demasiado. Nunca te ha interesado realmente. Además llevábamos casi tres años sin vernos, la gente cambia

-pero en el fondo siempre es la misma, y se que tu no harías algo así

-él no va a enterarse de esto, además estoy bastante segura de que debe estar haciendo lo mismo. Nos tomamos un tiempo eso es todo.

Emmett no parecía poder creer las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-bien-dijo y como si aun no se lo tragara-supongo que espere demasiado. Aún así el fin de semana no termina

-nos vamos por la mañana- le corregí

-lo que me deja con toda una noche compartiendo la tienda contigo.

-no voy a…- pero ni siquiera pude continuar, pues me había besado. Y aunque quise negarme al principio, él no me lo permitió. No fue demasiado largo, pero si fue algo profundo.

-con novio o sin él- dijo-sabes tan bien como yo que siempre habrá algo entre nosotros. Y si al menos tengo una noche contigo, no pienso desaprovecharla.

-Emmett no…

-haznos un favor a ambos-dijo- tal vez nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, pero si ahora...

-bien-acepté y sin dejarlo continuar-solo espero que sepas que después de esto… todo terminará.

-lo sé-dijo- se muy bien en lo que me estoy metiendo.

-bien-dije y con eso empecé a caminar

Él me vio tiritar, por lo que se quito su camiseta y me la ofreció

-estoy bien-dije a lo que el me miro serio-Emmett, en verdad agradecería si todos no se enteran de esto.

-creo que ya la pillaron- dijo- además seguro se lo contarás a Alice y Bella eventualmente y entonces Edward y Jasper también lo sabrán ¿Qué caso tiene?

-no tengo por que hacerlo, pero...

-tienes frío y yo moje toda tu ropa, vamos-dijo insistiendo- solo ponte algo seco, aún nos queda bastante por caminar

-tu vas a congelarte-dije

-mientras tu no lo hagas, no me importa-dijo y con eso lo acepté. Me quité la camiseta más grande y me puse la suya sobre la otra para luego quitármela por debajo.

Él se rió al verme hacer eso, solo para no quedar desnuda una vez más frente a él.

-solo, no metas la para durante la comida-lo amenace y ya oyendo a unos metros a los chicos hablando- si dices algo…

-¿me dejaras solo y adolorido por la noche?-dijo riendo

-no, pero vas a perderte de ver mi lindo trasero.

Y tras dejarlo boquiabierto, seguí andando hasta llegar al campamento.

Nadie dijo nada de nuestro regreso, ni tampoco sobre el por que yo llevaba puesta la playera de Emmett en lugar de la mía. Incluso así, fui a cambiarme de ropa en cuanto llegue y deje la otra cerca del fuego para que se secara.

Había una especie de estofado o un intento de ello para que todos comieran.

Decidí no jugar durante la comida, no después de la charla que habíamos tenido.

¿Es que podía ser tan estúpida? Al fin después de tantos años, él me daba una oportunidad y yo solo me escapaba.

Pero el mismo lo había dicho, nunca tenía relaciones duraderas, y yo no soportaría estar con el unos meses por sexo para que luego me dejara con el corazón destrozado. No más de lo que ya lo tenía. Él no me quería, o no lo suficiente; y por mucho que hubiera dicho, yo sabía que cuando se hubiera hartado de mi, me dejaría igual que a las demás.

Lo mejor era esto. Estaba sola, no había novio, ninguno, pero a él no le importaba, incluso si lo hubiera.

Así que cenamos, prácticamente en silencio, pues la mayoría de nosotros estaba bastante cansado, o tal vez algo triste ya que por la mañana partiríamos, y la oportunidad de volver a estar todos juntos una vez más no sería sino hasta dentro de unos meses.

Después de eso, fui a la tienda de dormir, y tras meterme dentro de mi bolsa, me acurruque conmigo misma y cerré los ojos, esperando escucharlo entrar.

Estaba considerando seriamente echarme para atrás en cuanto a su propuesta, pero ¿podía hacerlo? Conocía a Emmett y sabia que cuando quería algo no paraba hasta tenerlo; sin embargo, conmigo, todo había sido diferente.

Escuché la tienda abrirse y entonces apreté aún más mis ojos.

El se metió bajo mi bolsa de dormir y se pegó contra mi espalada.

-fingir estar dormida no va a sacarte de esto- dijo sobre mi oído y comenzando a besar mi cuello.

Yo abrí los ojos.

-no vas a rendirte ¿no?

-solo tengo esta noche- dijo enroscando sus brazos a mi alrededor y presionando su labios contra mi cuello dándome cortos besos.

Emmett logró deshacerse del nudo de mi camisón y entonces metió sus manos para ahuecar mis pechos.

-Rose-dijo contra mi mejilla y presionándose contra mi trasero ahora había tomado mis pezones entre sus dedos y haciéndome tragar saliva mientras su lengua jugueteaba en mi hombro y haciendo que me estremeciera- no te resistas, por favor…

Yo suspiré y entonces me giré para verlo a la cara.

Él me sonrió satisfecho.

Sus manos siguieron jugando con mis pechos pero ahora con algo más de fuerza.

El se movió apenas para subirse sobre mi y obligándome a girarme otra vez.

Abrió más mi camisón dejando mis pechos al aire y entonces su otra mano subió por mis muslos y levantando mi ropa para tocar mí centro.

Sin ningún problema se deshizo de mis bragas y así poder tocarme a su antojo en tanto seguía besándome.

Sentí uno de sus dedos deslizarse en mi interior y mi espalda se arqueo en respuesta mientras. Sin quererlo rasguñé sus brazos.

-Dios…

-¿te gusta?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Yo removí mis caderas y sintiendo como comenzaba a mojarme- tomare eso como un sí

Yo gemí con fuerza

-shhh…- dijo él riendo

-¡cállate tu!-dije y cerrando los ojos antes de buscar sus pantalones, y deshacerme de ellos para poder tocarlo. Emmett se tenso sobre mí y entonces yo me reí- supongo que eso también te gusta- dije tocándolo a lo largo de toda su longitud para luego frotarlo contra mi.

Él pasó saliva.

Si iba a hacer eso, al menos una vez, no podía dejarlo tener el control todo el tiempo. Él siempre había jugado conmigo y esta vez tenia que hacerlo yo.

Gemí y mordí mis labios mientras elevaba mi cadera para frotarme contra el.

-házmelo…-dije

El sonrió fascinado.

-si me lo pides así. Dios…- dijo abriendo mis piernas para posesionarse entre ellas- ¿ya te dije cuanto me calientas?

-¿por qué no me lo muestras mejor?-propuse y abriendo aún más las piernas.

Él enterró su cara en mi hombro, mientras se alineaba y entraba en mí con fuerza para luego empezar a moverse.

-¿lo quieres fuerte como antes?- dijo entrando con un movimiento rudo y volviendo a salir del mismo modo.

Yo jale su cabello y gemí.

-Fuerte…- dije mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y viendo como el me miraba fascinado- así, justo asiii…

-Rose…- dijo al sentir mis labios en su cuello y como yo iba bajando solo para torturarlo- vas a matarme- ahora su voz era ronca y casi desesperada. Yo me reí apenas mientras él me hacia gemir al entrar mas profundo.

El volvió a besarme y yo me sostuve por su espalda, presionando mis dedos contra su piel con cada estocada.

-puedes hacerlo mejor- insistí, aunque sabía que no me quedaba demasiado. Emmett gruñó al oírme decirlo y tras morder su cuello, él chupó el mío con fuerza mientras subía algo más sobre mí para entrar desde otro ángulo.

Él comenzó a entrar más rápido y fuerte y apoyándose contra el piso para hacerlo más profundo.

-Emmett…- gemí y el gimió roncamente, tensándose y haciéndome llegar con el.

Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo como loco y el mío intentando recuperar su ritmo normal antes de abrir los ojos para verlo.

Él estaba sonriendo.

-por dios, ¿es que nunca dejas de sonreír?

-no contigo-dijo y yo supe que eso solo lo decía por que estábamos teniendo sexo.

-bien. ¿Estás conforme?

El rodó sobre mi costado y entonces yo me giré dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre su brazo.

-lo estoy disfrutando-dijo y haciendo que mi pierna rodeara su cintura y haciéndome cosquillas.- eres hermosa ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Yo apreté los labios y mire para otro lado.

-creí que querías una respuesta sincera-dijo jugueteando con sus dedos en mi cintura

-no quería una respuesta en realidad- dije ahora mirándolo fijo y mordiendo mis labios- solo quería saber si íbamos a hacerlo otra vez o pensabas irte ya a dormir.

El me miro con picardía.

-¿crees que puedas unas cuantas veces más?

Yo me subí sobre él y entonces me acerqué a sus labios para hablarle.

-¿crees que puedas conmigo?- dije moviendo mi cadera en círculos sobre la suya y llevándolo a mi entrada antes de que el gimiera una vez más.

Esta vez no fui más lento, si embargo. Podía sentir mi centro hinchado y adolorido, pero incluso así no pensaba detenerme o no a menos hasta que el lo quisiera o mi cuerpo no resistiera mas.

Emmett me tomó por la cadera y entonces me obligó a moverme a su ritmo. Ahora y mejor que antes podía notar con toda claridad la expresión de su rostro al entrar en mi. Su ceño se fruncía y abría la boca para jadear secamente o incluso contenerse de gritar, mientras yo me recargaba en su pecho para darme impulso.

El estaba duro una vez más y ahora estaba penetrándome con mas rudeza.

-no podría cansarme de esto nena-dijo y saliendo de mi interior antes de entrar con mucha fuerza y entrando hasta el fondo.

-Dios...- gemí yo y apretando mis manos en dos puños.

El estiró uno de mis pezones y entonces yo me retorcí entorno a el.

-y tus pechos... mmm- dijo chupando uno de sus dedos antes de volver a pellizcarlo y que este se pusiera duro como una piedras mientras yo me sentía al borde.

Lo monté más rápido y más fuerte gimiendo y sin realmente importarme nada ni que nadie pudiera estar escuchándonos hasta que con un largo gemido me vine.

Pero Emmett solo continuó moviéndose, sin siquiera importarle que yo hubiera llegado.

-oh, si, si…-gemí con ganas

-¿quieres explotar otra vez?-preguntó él y yo asentí mordiendo mis labios y sintiendo como su polla se movía ahora en círculos torturadores-bien-aceptó y entonces su cadera empezó a embestirme hacia arriba y haciéndome saltar con el.

Y no tardó mucho en llevarme de vuelta a la cima, ahora con él.

Tras unos minutos abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado al alcanzar el éxtasis y lo vi mirándome aun con una sonrisa.

Maldición, eso si podía terminar lastimándome.

Me bajé de sus piernas y entonces me dejé caer una vez más sobre mi bolsa de dormir, aunque ahora estaba desnuda.

El me cubrió con su colcha y entonces lo sentí abrazarme por al espalda, sin buscar nada más. Suspiró en mi cuello y entonces su mano descansó sobre mi vientre.

Cerré los ojos otra vez y entonces me dejé llevar por el sueño, sin pensar o preocuparme por lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

**Les he subido un nuevo cap, ojala les guste y haber que opinan sobre el final que tendrá la historia, solo faltan dos capitulos.**

**un beso muy grande a todas y gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	5. La realidad otra vez

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: La realidad otra vez**_

Cuando me desperté por la mañana volvía a estar sola en la tienda.

No fue una sorpresa esta vez. Aunque si era obvio que el había entendido mi punto de que ha sido algo de una noche.

Revolví las sabanas buscando mi camisón y cuando al fin di con el me lo puse. Salí de la tienda casi de inmediato y entonces me encontré casi tan sola como antes.

Había imaginado que todos estarían despiertos para entonces, pero al parecer yo era la única y… Emmett; quien ahora aparecía desde detrás de la camioneta cargando un bolso para meterlo en el baúl.

-¿te desperté?

-no-negué

-bien-él me sonrió con picardía-solo quería asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún problema antes de irnos

Yo lo observé sin decir nada.

Pero claro, el no pudo evitar mantener sus ojos en mi rostro. En su lugar, estos pasearon por mis pechos y mis piernas, descubiertas casi por completo a causa de mi camisón tan corto y transparente.

-había olvidado lo sexy que te veías con eso anoche-dijo ahora y acercándose a mi- aunque no había podido apreciar muy bien esto-y con eso, una de sus manos acarició uno de mis pezones

Yo me aparté casi de inmediato

-creí haber dejado claro esto contigo-advertí

-por Dios Rosalie, me tratas como tu maldita mascota. Y créeme, no lo soy-dijo él. Yo puse los ojos en blanco- aun no nos vamos en todo caso y…

-no voy a volver a hacerlo. Todos se levantarán en un rato y entonces…

-¿y crees que no saben lo que esta pasando entre nosotros? ¿De verdad los crees tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que anoche tuvimos tanto o mas sexo que ellos?

-no vas a persuadirme, no otra vez

-¿estás segura?- él volvió a acercarse a mí, pero a diferencia de la anterior, yo se lo permití.

Me tomó por la parte de atrás de mi cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo con rudeza para luego tomarme por la nuca, obligándome a mirarlo. Una sonrisa estaba pintada en su cara.

-aun sigues siendo la misma chica terca que hace ocho años atrás-dijo y entonces besándome con rudeza- y eso me encanta

Su lengua se metió en mi boca y yo seguí su juego, haciendo que la mía también participara. Odiaba que él me hiciera eso, pero después de anoche, iba a ser muy difícil olvidar el sexo con él y desde luego lo que me hacía sentir al tenerlo cerca.

Su boca se volvió desesperada y entonces una de sus manos presionó mi trasero.

Yo seguí su juego y entonces me dirigí hasta sus pantalones para tocarlo.

Él suspiró con fuerza y entonces yo me aparté de él conteniendo la risa

-eres un idiota-dije y con eso fui hasta su camioneta para buscar mi maleta.

Y sabiendo que el resto de los chicos aun estaba durmiendo, el pareció no importarle absolutamente más nada que volver a tenerme.

Busque una blusa y la parte de arriba de mi otra bikini para ponérmela. Sin embargo y en cuanto me quite el camisón, el ya estaba sobre mi, besando mi espalda.

-no me hagas rogarte-pidió y ahuecando mis pechos con sus manos y obligándome a voltearme. Podía sentir lo ansioso y más que nada lo duro que estaba empezando a ponerse. Presionó mi entrepierna con la suya y entonces yo me senté sobre el asiento trasero. Emmett acarició mis muslos antes de empezar a tocarme con ganas mientras besaba mis pechos.

Y claro, estando ya desnuda eso iba a ser muy fácil para el, así como iba a ser para mi dejarme llevar.

Metí mis manos en sus jeans luego de desabrocharlos lo acaricié obligándolo a mirarme.

-¿una última vez?-preguntó y metiendo uno de sus dedos en mí centro.

Yo gemí como afirmación y así dándole pie para hacer lo que el quisiera.

Le metió y saco su dedo, incorporando luego otros dos y haciéndome gemir con ganas mientras el besaba mis pezones y mi boca de forma intercalada.

-dios… si-gemí y entonces lo lleve a mi entrada para frotarlo contra mi.

Emmett ya estaba duro y por mucho que me hubiera negado, follar una vez más con él como despedida iba a ser de lo mejor.

De un solo tirón el entró en mi con fuerza agarrándome por la cadera y empujándola atrás y adelante contra la suya. Me dejé caer sobre el resto del asiento trasero y me agarré del borde mientras intentaba no gemir demasiado fuerte.

Emmett se subió sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas y ahora embistiéndome con más decisión.

-ahhh… si preciosa-dijo el entre jadeos y moviéndose mas rápido y fuerte- te sientes tan bien...

-si…. si…si- gemí y sintiendo como ya no resistiría mucho más-ahhh

-aguanta-dijo el con un gruñido y entrando fuerte pero lento mientras abría mas mis piernas- dios, si…

Y en cuanto lo sentí venirse adentro mío y aun moviéndose me dejé levar también.

Con los ojos cerrados intenté recobrar la respiración en tanto sentía a el haciendo lo mismo con sus labios pegados sobre mi cuello.

Finalmente se apartó de mí y entonces me incorporé para una vez más poder vestirme.

Mi maleta había acabado en el piso del auto, pero al menos pude encontrar mi ropa. Me puse unos shorts y cuando estaba terminando de abrochar mi blusa, con Emmett aun mirándome, por supuesto, pude ver a Jasper.

-creí haber escuchado a alguien despierto-dijo aun algo dormido y con el cabello revuelto.

-si…- contestó Emmett y obviamente molesto con su presencia.

-lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?-preguntó del modo más inocente y entonces la cara de Emmett estuvo a punto de explotar, por lo que me adelante a responder antes de que el abriera la boca y lo mandara al demonio.

-no, solo estábamos planeando hacer el desayuno- dije- ¿Alice ya esta despierta?

-se quejó toda la noche de haber oído un mosquito, así que aun sigue durmiendo.

-bien-lo interrumpió Emmett- me harías un gran favor en despertar al resto. En una hora nos iremos, así que necesito que todos estén listos para entonces ¿podrías hacerlo Jas?-pidió y claramente sin ninguna gota de amabilidad.

-no hay problema- dijo este, quien me sonrió y entonces regresó a su tienda.

Yo guardé toda mi ropa en mi bolso y luego de colocarlo en el baúl comencé a buscar algo para hacer el desayuno.

-¿en serio piensas hacer el desayuno?-preguntó ahora a mi lado y obviamente solo mirándome.

-tenemos que comer algo-me excuse, solo por no darle la oportunidad de tenerme sola y sin nada que hacer una vez más y aprovecharse de mi debilidad hacia a el.

-podríamos parar por algo en la carretera

-si, pero tendríamos que esperar más de dos horas. Y un café nos vendría bien a todos a esta hora.

-¿solo un café?-preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada lasciva, pero yo me negué a responderle y únicamente centrándome en la comida.

En tal vez unos veinte o treinta minutos, los que parecieron eternos estando sola con el, ya todos estuvieron fuera de las tiendas y dispuestos a comer.

Yo había conseguido que Emmett preparara el café, mientras con algo de pollo asado que había quedado del almuerzo del día anterior yo prepare unos sándwiches y huevos revueltos.

-eres un amor Rose-dijo Edward al verme poniendo todo el los platos que habíamos estado usando esos días para luego dárselos- de verdad, digo, no deberías haber hecho nada...

-no me importa-dije con una sonrisa y agradeciendo que el lo apreciara.

-de verdad, me encantan-dijo Alice y señalando un sándwich- incluso aunque ya haya engordado como cuatro kilos de tanta comida.

-muy buenos-concordó Emmett y viéndome de un modo que yo conocía bien.

Sin embargo, no me senté a su lado para comer y en cambio lo hice entre Alice y Bella, dejándolo a el entre medio de los chicos. Pero obviamente ya en el auto, y con todas las cosas ya empacadas, viajara a su lado fue algo inevitable. No hablé con el, y tampoco pude hacerlo con las chicas, quien demasiado cansadas y ocupadas vistiéndose y guardando las cosas de nuevo en la camioneta, para luego volver con sus respectivos novios, me dejaron una vez mas con Emmett.

Fue incomodo el regreso, aunque no tanto como esperaba. Sabia que el iba a querer hablar conmigo en cuanto llegáramos al apartamento de Alice, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero yo no estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo.

Emmett conseguía lo que se proponía, y yo realmente tenia miedo de ser lo que el quería. Había salido lastimada ya una vez y sumado a mi ruptura con James, la perspectiva no mejoraba demasiado. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola antes de meterme con alguien más, incluso si ese alguien era el.

No hicimos ninguna parada en el camino e incluso el trayecto pareció mucho más rápido que la primera vez o tal vez fuese a causa de la falta de sueño.

Emmett aparcó su camioneta frente al edificio de Alice y entonces todos bajaron casi como fuera una emergencia, dejándome a mi y a el últimos en bajar.

El se volteó hacia mí y a punto de hablar, su celular, ubicado junto al mío entre ambos comenzó a sonar. Sinceramente ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto con el en todo el fin de semana, pero al intentar tomarlo, este cayó al piso de mi lado del auto.

Me incliné para tomarlo y entonces hice algo que no debería haber hecho. Miré la pantalla y al ver una llamada entrante de una chica cuya foto se veía arrojándole un beso a la cámara y solo vestida con una bikini rojo, le di a Emmett su teléfono de regreso antes de bajarme del auto.

Fui hasta el baúl y tomé mi maleta antes de ir hasta mi coche para dejarla y buscar mis llaves para encender el motor. Necesitaba irme de allí, ahora mismo.

-¿Rose a donde vas?-gritó Alice preocupada al verme ya detrás del volante.

-le prometí a Irina que cenaría con ella esta noche y aun tengo que desempacar mis cosas y darme una ducha, lo siento Alice.

-pero podrías quedarte a tomar un café al menos o podemos pedir una pizza- me pidió y casi sin poder creer mi reacción, algo que yo tampoco podía creer.

-¿Rose?-preguntó Bella y entonces notó que yo no estaba bien- yo…

-las llamaré luego chicas-dije- la pasé genial este fin de semana, en serio- y con una sonrisa únicamente fingida metí el acelerador a fondo, pasando junto a su auto a toda velocidad, con Emmett frente a el, mirándome perplejo.

* * *

**Ok, bien recién hoy me di cuenta de que las había dejado colgadas con este fic faltando solo dos capítulos y tuve que actualizarlo. espero no se hayan enojado conmigo por eso y les guste el capitulo pese al giro dramatico del final.**

**en dos semanas tal vez vuelva a actualizar UNA VIDA VACÍA SIN TI, o SIN TI MI VIDA NO ERA NADA, pero no antes de eso, pues tengo todos mis finales entre tanto. pero prometo subirles el capitulo final de este para la semana próxima.**

**en fin, ojala lo disfruten**

**un beso a todas y gracias por leer**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	6. El tiempo pasó

**¿Un fin de semana podrá cambiarlo todo?**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: el tiempo pasó**_

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿donde estas?- pregunto Alice del otro lado de la línea en cuanto atendí

-a punto de salir- contesté tomando mi bolso y mis llaves antes de partir

-estas llegando tarde- me regaño- y dime que traes el pastel contigo.

Genial, me estaba olvidando el maldito pastel en la nevera.

-claro que lo llevo- dije y volviendo a entrar para buscarlo para luego salir camino al elevador- ¿ya han llegado todos?

-Edward y Bella acaban de llegar-me informó con un tonó que si bien no repitió estas llegando tarde no necesitaba hacerlo.

-bien, en diez minutos el estaré allí- contesté y sin darle tiempo a replicar, colgué.

Conduje con algo de prisa e intentando evitar un escándalo por parte de Alice, y que por suerte conseguí.

-¡oh, al fin llegas! -dijo en cuanto crucé la puerta- ¡feliz navidad!- chillo y dándome un abrazo.

-feliz navidad- repetí

-te ves genial, me encanta tu vestido- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pasa y dame el pastel. Aun no terminamos el pavo, pero tal vez en una hora o menos este listo.

-genial. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Rose- me llamó Jasper- ¿como estas?-preguntó tan amable como siempre y dándome un abrazo

-bien-contesté- ¿los chicos?

-en el baño-dijo Alice y ahora algo enfadada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina- ¿en serio puedes creer que no tengan ni un poco de respeto a mi baño?

Yo contuve una risa

-es decir, Bella estaba conmigo en mi habitación y de un segundo a otro se esfumó con el otro depravado para follar en el baño.

-bueno, no es que tu y yo no lo hubiéramos hecho- dijo Jasper a lo que Alice solo le puso mala cara.

-es navidad, además sabían que Rose llegaría en cualquier momento-dijo muy seria.

-no me importa-declaré y lavándome las manos dispuesta a ayudar a Alice y ya en la cocina.

-bueno, aun podría haberte presentado a alguien de mi trabajo-apuntó Jasper- se que un corredor de bolsa no dice mucho, pero tenia un par de tipos encantados por conocerte.

-gracias Jas-dije- pero tener una primera cita en navidad solo hubiera sido muy raro e incomodo. Estoy bien, créeme

-no lo estás- aseguró Alice- y aunque lo niegues, te conozco. No has tenido mas de tres citas en cuatro meses y ni siquiera han sido con el mismo tipo o han terminado con un final feliz.

Tal vez no para ellos, pero para mi lo había sido. Después de todo, follar con un tipo que apenas conocía e intentar consolarme al día siguiente por estar sola y conformarme con eso, era una terrible elección en lugar de usar mi vibrador. mucho más estimulante en algunos casos.

-Alice…

-no, no, nada de eso-me calló- y no quiero escucharte excusándote una vez más. Se lo que estas pasando y sabes mi opinión al respecto. Y también sabes que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya deberías de haber hecho algo- yo no contesté- así que toma esto y pícalo para acabar con esa ensalada de una buena vez.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y ya tomando los dos contenedores que ella me había dado me dispuse a cocinar.

Sabia que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun no me creía capaz de volver a hablar con él, no despues de ese fin de semana en el que él me habia pedido más que un revolcón, teniendo a otra en Washington más que dipuesta a acostarse con el.

Alice y Jasper regresaron a la sala y apenas unos minutos después Edward y Bella aparecieron para darme la bienvenida.

-Rose…- dijo Edward tan simpático como siempre, aunque ahora con el cabello algo alborotado- me alegró que estés cocinando, ya sabes que lo que Alice es la moda y no esto

-eres un muerto de hambre-lo acusó Bella- ¿Cómo has estado?

-genial-mentí, tal vez más convincentemente que antes- estudiando para mis finales, pero bien.

-ni lo digas- dijo ella y soltando un suspiro- Edward esta requiriéndome demasiado tiempo últimamente y no he podido estudiar nada.

-¿te estas quejando?-preguntó el, ofendido.

-si-contestó ella y sacándole la lengua- déjame ayudarte con eso-me dijo ahora a mí.

-oh, estoy bien, descuida, pero creo que el pavo necesita una mirada.

-a tus ordenes- dijo ella y entonces uniéndose a mi en la cocina.

Edward no muy contento con la idea se fue a la sala y entonces nos dejó solas.

-¿así que aun no has encontrado a tu príncipe azul?-bromeó

Dios, ese tema se estaba volviendo un maldito dolor de cabeza ya.

- no, pero no me importa- aseguré y tirando en un bold las zanahorias ya cortadas en cubitos- no es que me esté muriendo por salir con alguien.

-lo creas o no, te entiendo, digo, pase por eso antes de salir con Edward, pero Alice solo se muere por verte con alguien y no para de preguntarme si conozco a alguien para presentarte.

Yo bufé.

-lo sé-dijo ella- ¿y que tal…?-dijo, pero sin acabar la pregunta- ¿no has hablado con él?

-no-dije y agradeciendo que no lo nombrara- me ha estado llamando, pero no le he contestado.

-deberías hacerlo, tal vez no haya sido lo que tu crees.

-no quiero seguir siendo la misma niña tonta calada por un tipo que ni siquiera le importa mas que para follar con ella-dije- y sé que el…

-¿y qué si no fuera así?-insistió

-¿tienes alguna prueba?

-la gente cambia-dijo- tu me recuerdas en la secundaria y ahora…- ella me sonrió- incluso tu eras entonces bastante popular y podías salir con el tipo que quisieras cuando quisieras. Y aun puedes hacer lo mismo.

Yo suspiré y entonces el timbre sonó. Bella metió el pavo de nuevo en el horno luego de pasarle algo más de mantequilla encima y rociarle algo de pimienta.

-iré a ver quien es-me dijo y entonces salió de allí a toda prisa.

_Ese quien,_ exactamente, no me dejaba nada tranquila.

Aun podía ser algún tipo que Alice o Jasper o incluso Edward hubieran invitado para que fuera mi cita, como si fuera una maldita solterona de cuarenta años, cuando solo tenía veintitrés

Los escuche a todos hablar muy alegres en la sala, pero aun así no me atreví a salir.

Continué picando ahora los tomates cuando escuche su voz

Genial, me dije a mi misma. Cuatro meses evitando eso y ahora lo tenia justo en la otra habitación.

-vamos-la oí decir a Alice- ven aquí Emmett- y entonces apareció tirando de el en la cocina. El llevaba una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero encima y unos jeans gastados, solo haciéndolo más irresistible de lo que ya era, me dije a mi misma.

-hola-dijo y sonriendo a medias, casi entre culpa y duda.

-hola-contesté y casi sin mirarlo antes de continuar picando.

-ya-dijo Alice- quédate aquí y ayúdala en la cocina- agregó casi en señal de amenaza y entonces se fue.

-¿puedo hacer algo?-preguntó y realmente sonó a que no se trataba solo de la comida.

-puedes guardar el pastel en la nevera-dije e indicando el que el traía en la mano- y luego mirar si la salsa para el pavo ya se enfrió.

El asintió con la cabeza y entonces hizo lo que yo le dije.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó a mis espaldas y sin atreverse a verme a los ojos, tal vez por ahora lo mejor.

-muy ocupada realmente

-lo imagino-dijo el y casi pude verlo sonreír, aunque no pudiera hacerlo.

-¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?-respondí a la defensiva y ya harta de esa situación.

- Alice me pidió que viniera, pero de saber que no me querías aquí no lo habría hecho-dijo y ahora volteándome para verme a la cara

-¿por que querría verte?-pregunté y tratando de no apartar la vista

-se que no lo quieres-dijo- y lo sé porque no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes. Solo saliste corriendo y nunca pudimos hablar sobre lo que pasó.

El tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que yo fuera a decírselo. Después de haber regresado de esas "vacaciones de fin de semana" solo había huido y lo había evitado hasta estar segura de que el había regresado a Washington. Saber que el tenia otra, y probablemente más de una, solo me hacía una más en su lista, sin importar lo que me hubiera dicho, y ya no podía seguir siendo eso. Mis dos ultimas relaciones se habían terminado a causa de otras y obviamente no iba a empezar otra sabiendo de antemano como eran las cosas.

Emmett me había llamado ese mismo día cinco veces y a los siguientes dos cada uno, disminuyendo poco a poco, pero continuando hasta casi dos semanas atrás, junto con algunos mensajes también. Cuando se fue me lo hizo saber por un mensaje, y diciendo que aun quería verme y hablar, pero yo demasiado furiosa conmigo misma por haber permitido que algo como eso hubiera sucedido, me negué a contestarle.

Y claro, Alice se había enterado de todo al sacarle a la fuerza las cosas a Emmett. Se había vuelto loca la ver como yo había reaccionado y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado yo no había cedido a sus deseos, y claro, ahora se había salido con la suya.

Era el plan perfecto haberlo invitado para navidad, sabiendo que yo no iba a irme, pues cada año cenábamos juntos, aunque Emmett nunca había estado allí. Y yo no iba a irme, incluso en contra de mi propia voluntad.

-se lo que pasó-dije- pero eso no significa….

El puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme.

-se porque saliste corriendo- dijo- y fui un idiota una vez más, al no detenerte y decirte que esa chica no significaba nada para mi. Ella solo…- el se detuvo- todo lo que dije ese fin de semana fue cierto, sin importar lo que pasó después.

-yo no…-dije y sintiendo como el estaba derrumbando ese muro que había vuelto a construir frente a el. Algo que no se suponía que pasara.

-Alice siempre se sale con la suya-dijo ahora y acariciando mi mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa- incluso mejor que yo.

- me alejé de ti porque no quería salir lastimada otra vez-admití al fin.

-jamás volvería a lastimarte, no si me dejas…

Y cuando sus dedos tocaron mis labios me aparté de el.

- jamás vas a confiar en mi ¿no es cierto?

-tu no lo haces muy fácil- dije- no cometiendo siempre los mismo errores

-eres… ¡Dios!-dijo y dándole un buen portazo a la nevera que hasta entonces había permanecido abierta.

Yo continué con mi labor y entonces el se paró a mi lado viéndome, incluso cuando yo seguía evitando hacerlo.

-sé que nunca me arriesgué por ti y nunca te dije lo que sentía, Rose, pero…

-¡no!-dije e intentando no gritar- tú nunca…

Y sin poder continuar, el me tomó por la nuca y me besó como nunca lo había hecho antes. No era desesperación, ni deseo, era, algo distinto.

Me dejé llevar por inercia y pude sentirlo estremecerse sobre mis labios, fundiéndolos con los suyos y sin ninguna intención de dejarme ir. Su boca me atrapó y sus labios exprimieron a los míos, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros, aferrándome con fuerza y entonces me aparté de él para verlo a los ojos furiosa.

-no puedo hacer esto- dije en un hilo de voz y sin poder evitarlo sintiéndome bastante caliente.

-claro que puedes-dijo el y volviendo a besarme y ahora tomándome por la cintura mientras su cuerpo me atrapaba contra la cocina- puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-no…-dije y sonó casi como un gemido- Emmett, tu y yo, eso nunca funcionaría, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-era un adolescente entonces y tu estabas tratando de serlo-dijo aun intentando besarme- Las cosas cambiaron desde entonces- ahora se veía demasiado seguro de ello- y créeme que haré cualquier cosa por tenerte, ahora que estoy aquí. No vas a librarte tan fácil de mi, ni de esto.

Yo bufé y entonces me aparté de el.

-¿Por qué no admites que también lo quieres?- ahora podía sentirlo algo molesto.

-porque nada es tan fácil- refunfuñé y sin entender como el podía hacer que todo fuera tan simple cuando no lo era-lo que pasó ese fin de semana….

-debería de haber pasado hace mucho tiempo- me interrumpió y tomándome por el mentón y obligándome a mirarlo- ¡Dios santo! Llevo enamorado de ti demasiado tiempo, pero fui un cobarde y en lugar de buscarte y demostrártelo, me conforme con sexo fácil para tapar un vacio que no iba a poder llenar.

-no digas eso- dije- tu… no estas enamorado, solo es atracción, y buen sexo- admití ya que no había forma de negarlo- el amor es algo muy distinto y lo sabes

Él no respondió y entonces yo bajé la cabeza antes de continuar picando.

-tal vez no sea amor-admitió, pero no rindiéndose- pero se que no solo me encanta follar contigo. Me gusta como sonríes, como te ves por la mañana la despertarte, como te preocupas por cuidarte y verte bien y como siempre prefieres ver feliz otro incluso cuando tú no lo seas. Pero ahora yo quiero que seas feliz, Rose, conmigo

-nadie puede asegurar la felicidad. ¿Qué tal si…?

-no-me cortó- necesitas olvidarte de los que tal si. Llevo estando solo desde la última vez que nos vimos y sé que tú también lo estás. ¿Por que no podemos intentarlo? ¿Por que no puedes olvidarte de todo y pensar en lo que quieres en tu vida ahora mismo?

-ahora mismo me gustaría poder terminar la cena-dije y haciendo que el pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-tu no…- comenzó, pero en cuando Alice entró en la cocina se calló.

-¿todo esta bien?-preguntó y sintiendo lo tenso que estaba todo

-el pavo estará listo en diez o quince minutos-dije terminando de colocar las cebollas por ultimo en la ensaladera y dejándola descansar sobre lo alto de la encimera de la cocina, para luego arrojar a la basura los restos de verduras que habían quedado.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó Alice y yo lo escuché suspirar audiblemente.

-iré abajo un rato-dijo tras dirigirme una larga mirada –necesito caminar- y entonces se fue de allí.

-¿Qué sucedió?-quiso saber mi amiga

-no importa- dije y ahora lavándome las manos- solo… que nunca lograremos ponernos de acuerdo con nada.

-oh, Rose, vamos-dijo y viniendo mi lado par abrazarme al verme, tal vez triste, aunque no fuera exactamente así como me sentía- dale una oportunidad, se que es un idiota y un cabezota, pero no es un mal tipo. Solo se ha equivocado por mucho tiempo. Y ahora de verdad parece querer arreglar las cosas.

-¿cómo pudiste planear todo esto a mis espaldas?- pregunté, pero no pude sonar enojada con ella. Sabia que lo había hecho para verme feliz, pero el problema es que yo no me permitía serlo.

-por que te quiero y sé que tu quieres a mi hermano- ahora dijo con una dulce sonrisa- pero no entiendo como los dos son tan estúpidos como para no estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Y es obvio que necesitaban un empujón, o una patada en el trasero.

-es que…

-es Navidad- me recodó- y en solo unos días será año nuevo, y tal vez entonces tengan una posibilidad de empezar de cero- dijo con una sonrisa alentadora. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón.

Ambas regresamos a la sala después de eso y entonces vi que Edward tampoco estaba allí. Seguro se ha ido con Emmett pensé, y yo solo me quedé frente a la tv haciendo tiempo hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Bella fue a llamarlos cuando la cena ya estuvo servida y entonces los tres regresaron al departamento. Me senté frente a Emmett, ahora algo cabizbajo, y con Bella a mi lado y Jasper al otro, casi como cada uno estuviera enfrentado con su pareja.

Emmett no dijo nada y tampoco yo.

La primera parte de la cena trascurrió en silencio y sin mas comentarios que lo rico que estaba el pavo o lo bien que había quedado la ensalada, o el pastel de carne de Bella. Pero entonces Edward decidió tomar la iniciativa de hablar sobre el trabajo o la universidad.

-¿Qué tal vas tu Alice?- preguntó- porque ya veo que con Jasper las cosas van genial.

-nada mal-dijo ella sonriendo- no me quejo, solo de las pilas de hojas que tengo para leer después de año nuevo.

- ¿y tú, abogado Cullen?- Edward se rió con ganas

-solo bien, recién acabo de empezar en el nuevo trabajo y no esta mal, aunque me jefe es un idiota, no hay mucho más que reportar. Ninguna secretaria linda o que ponga celosa a Bella- comentario al que ella respondió con un pisotón fuerte en su pie.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó ahora Jasper

- por supuesto, ¿aceptaste la oferta de la que me habías hablado?-preguntó Edward con curiosidad

-¿Qué oferta?-preguntó Alice y haciendo que yo también volviera la cabeza en su dirección -¿de qué estás hablando?

Emmett le dio un sorbo a su copa ahora por la mitad con vino y entonces me observó por un segundo antes de hablar.

-hable con el encargado de la sección de cardiología del hospital de Los Ángeles la ultima vez que fue a Washington y al comentarle sobre mi familia y obviamente mi hermana y mis amigos que vivían aquí, me ofreció un puesto- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- creí que solo era una broma entonces, pero hace dos meses me llamó diciendo que de verdad podría trabajar en el hospital general de L.A. La paga sería mejor que allá, y…

-¿aun no aceptaste?- Alice parecía no poder creerlo- ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo no pudiste aceptarlo Emmett?

Edward le sonrió casi con complicidad.

-quería pensarlo bien-contestó él y entonces volviendo sus ojos hacia mi, esta vez sin ninguna intención de apartarlos- pero quería tener un buen motivo para mudarme a Los Ángeles si aceptaba.

Yo pasé saliva. Esa no era ninguna indirecta, no estando todos allí y esperando que yo dijera algo sobre eso.

-¿Rose?-insistió ahora Edward

Genial, digo, como si pudiera zafarme de alguna manera de contestar a eso.

-yo creo… que si es un buen trabajo deberías tomarlo. Oportunidades como esas no aparecen dos veces-y en cuanto acabe de hablar el volvió los ojos a su plato, decepcionado, una vez más- aunque, claro, a mi no me importaría…tenerte cerca y tal vez intentar que esto funcione ¿qué dices?

Y tardó un segundo, pero él me observó y entonces sonrió como si no pudiera creerlo. Con esa linda y tierna sonrisa de hoyuelos tan característica suya, me dijo todo, incluso sin necesitar las palabras.

-un brindis por Emmett y Rose- chilló Alice y alzando su copa y haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos mientras que Bella contenía la risa.

-tranquila hermanita-dijo él entonces- aun no ha ocurrido nada.

-aun-dije yo y permitiéndome sonreír también mientras aceptaba que eso era lo correcto.

El postre llegó ya entre risas y obviamente Emmett no perdió su oportunidad de besarme entonces y tampoco en cuanto el reloj dio las doce.

Y si bien esa navidad fue muy diferente al resto, no fue peor, y por el contrario me permitió dame la oportunidad de ser valiente y pelear por algo que antes no había hecho. Y de estar con ese alguien que durante mucho tiempo había deseado llamar mío.

* * *

_**y el final, chicas, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**la verdad es que no teno mucho más que decir que estoy contenta por sus reviews y por que hayan seguido este mini fic mio. de momento trataré de terminar de actualizar el resto que aun tengo sin terminar, pero tal vez antes de diciembre suba alguno nuevo, sobre Rose- Emmett o Edward-Bella**__**  
**_

_**diganme cual prefieren y me pondré a trabajar en ello.  
**_

_**un saludo a todas y nos estamos leyendo pronto.  
**_

_**Bella McCartney Darcy  
**_


End file.
